Electrical switches which are in the form of a joystick switch or cursor switch are used by a user to enter data for an electrical appliance. By way of example, switches such as these are used for car radios, navigation appliances, on-board computers or else for controlling other functions in motor vehicles, in which case, by way of example, the switch may be arranged on the motor vehicle steering wheel. In particular, an electrical switch such as this can also be used as a multifunction switch for menu control of functions via a display in the motor vehicle.
One such electrical switch is known from DE 296 04 717 U1. This switch has an operating element which can be pivoted and can be moved, such that the operating element can be moved into two mutually perpendicular directions. The operating element is designed such that it can be rotated further. Finally, the operating element can also be operated by pushing it.
DE 296 04 717 U1 does not include any further details relating to the design of the means for pivoting or linear movement, as well as for rotation. In particular, it contains no information as to how the functionality of rotation and movement can be provided by means of a single operating element. Finally, it is also not possible to determine whether this switch is suitable for use in a motor vehicle where the installation areas are confined.